


A Dragon Slayer Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Dragon Slayer Love

Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan hummed faintly as she stood in a rather large library shelving books. Making sure each book was well organized, she ran her fingers through her dark colored her slicking it back and she glanced at the desk a few times to make sure no one was waiting for too long.

Sting groaned inwardly as he sat on a park bench staring at the sky, Lector sat besides him sleeping. Sting dragged his gaze from the sky to look around his surroundings, he wanted to see if someone he knew would pass by as je needed someone to distract him from his little 'ordeal' as he would label it. He ruffled his hair a little.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie somehow ended up from her world into Sting's world. She wasn't a wizard and she couldn't use magic. What's worse is that she was now naked in front of a blonde haired man. She blushed trying to cover herself.

Gajeel was visiting the library wanting to research dragon slayers and dragons as it always piqued his curiosity. He soon saw Jordan as he froze staring at her. He suddenly got turned on and he felt attracted to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan soon stepped back from the shelf and perked hearing someone walk into the library and she looked over and gave her usual friendly smile and walked over "Hello. How can I help you ?" She hummed out tilting her head.

Sting had seemed to zone out that is until someone appeared in front of him, he jumped and his eyes widened "The hell-" He cut himself off quickly when he noticed she was naked and he blinked repeatedly his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink a little and he stared at her. He glanced around to make sure no one was near by and he turned back to her.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red as she tried to run out of there and go find some clothes she could wear.  
"Uh don't look at me! Just pretend you didn't see anything," she said running away from him.

Gajeel blushed glancing down at her boobs. He felt his throbbing erection press against his pants as he felt himself getting hard just by looking at her.  
"Uh yeah I'm looking for books on dragon slayers and dragons."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan nodded "Okay. Follow me sir." She said lightly and headed towards the fiction section of the library amd her eyes scanned the shelves for a minute before she grinned and pointed towards a few books "Im sure you'll find what you need in those." She said.

Sting stood up wanting to help her, or get closer to her his intentions werent clear but before he could speak she walked off. He glanced down at Lector, there was no way he could forget an image such as that. She was beautiful no doubt he took a breath amd followed where she had ran off.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can he kidnap her and rape her?

Carrie was hiding in some bushes as she couldn't get very far because she was naked.

Gajeel thanked her and took some of the books and started skimming through them. He was amazed and fascinated by what all the books had in them.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
(Mkay) 

Jordan nodded at him "Just call if you need anything more." She said softly and left heading towards the desk and she nodded at her coworker.

Sting bit his lower lip roughly as images of the girl kept popping up into his mind. It didnt take long for him to catch her scent, he glanced around and kept his voice steady as he could "Miss..?" He called out.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie peeked out of the bush and looked up at him blushing.  
"L-leave me alone! Go away!" she yelled at him.

Gajeel skimmed through all of the books in no time at all. He walked over to her and smelled her scent growling.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan looked at him and gave a small "Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked sitting in her chair.

Sting looked down at her "I just want to help." He saud steadily "I mean you can't just walk around naked..." He said his eyes gleaming.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him and tried to run away again.

Gajeel nodded. He soon grabbed her picked her up taking her back to his place.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan gasped her eyes widened and she struggled violently "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Sting sighed faintly and effortlessly picked her up "Youre not making this easy." He said heading towards his house Lector flying behind him.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked blushing as she struggled in his arms.  
"Let me go!"

Gajeel laid her down on his bed getting on top of her as he started making hickies on her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan flushed deeply and tried to push him off "S-sir what are you doing?!"

Stings grip tightened and he walked inside his house closing the door with his foot and he walked into his room and placed her on his bed smirking.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie glared up at him still blushing and she tried covering herself with his blanket.

Gajeel then made hickies on her shoulders.  
"I'm on my mating season and you're my mate."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan stuttered tryimg to sit up "B-but I dont even know you!" She protested frowning.

Sting rolled his eyes a little and forcefully kissed her one had holding her hips, a smirk on his lips.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie wouldn't give in. She refused to moan or make any noises. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. She wouldn't falter or break.

Gajeel took her clothes off sucking on a nipple while tweaking the other as his other hand rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan stifled a moan arching her torso up a little and she turned her head away from him biting her lower lip.

Sting rolled gis eyes a little and trailed his lios towards her name nipping and licking until he found her sweet spot, he smirked wildly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie couldn't take it anymore and she started to moan. She shivered in delight.

Gajeel switched nipples giving the same attention to the other one.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan moaned softly and she didnt look at him her cheeks a dark shade of red.

Sting chuckled faintly hearing her moan it turned him on even more. He continued to mark her neck with his teeth while hus hands roamed towards her chest.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back gripping his sheets.  
"Please stop! Why're you doing this?"

Gajeel went down lower licking and kissing her stomach rubbing her inner thighs.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan let out a muffled moan "S-stop!" She panted out glancing down at him.

Sting looked up at him "Simply put...Im in heat..and you're going to help me." He hummed up.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried pushing him off of her.  
"I don't want any part of this! Let me go!"

Gajeel ignored her and sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.

Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan gasped and a loud moan left her lips and she shivered.

Sting ignored her and fondled her chestand started trailing his tongue downwards one hand moving behind her to grab her ass.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked and she blushed arching her back.

Gajeel fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan moaned louder shutting her eyes, unable to speak she gripped the sheets below her.

Sting chuckled in amusement and his head dipped down behind her legs and he gave her inner thigh a teasing lick.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered and moaned as her body shuddered in pleasure.

Gajeel rubbed along her inner walls then scissored her massaging her g spot.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan arched her lower half a little she tried to hold in her moans but they slipped out continuously. 

Sting licked at her womanhood, glancing up at her as he rubbed her waiting fir her reaction.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Gajeel slid his tongue into her pussy lapping at her inner walls.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan tossed her head back a little a pleased moan left her lips.

Stings eyes gleamed and he stuck his tongue in deeper while he started to rub her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed scratching his shoulders as she started to cry.

Gajeel lapped at her g spot then pulled out ramming his dick into her really fast.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan let out a sharp yell, and whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

Sting gave no notice to her nails in his shoulders and he continued to lick her before he pulled back licking his lips he removed his pants and positioned himself at her entrance before he forcefully shoved his dick in her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"It hurts! Get out of me!"

Gajeel stopped still inside her as he waited for her to get used to his size and length.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan dug her nails in his back tears threatened to fall and she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder

Sting panted a little and kissed her tears away waiting for her to adjust.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie soon started moaning in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

Gajeel started thrusting again as he increased his pace and his speed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan moaned loudly though she made sure to keep them silent.

Sting groaned out in pleasure as he started to thrust in her once more his arms wrapped around her waist.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Gajeel gripped her hips bucking into her as he grinded against her.

Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan's moans soon became louder and tightened her grip a little around his neck.

Sting moaned his thrusts becoming rougher, and he pulled out a little before slamming himself back in.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered gripping his shoulders.

Gajeel hit her g spot many times wanting her to cum.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan gasped in pleasure and she continued to moan trying to contain herself.

Sting thrusted inti her g spot roughly, panting heavily and his thrusts became faster.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered as she orgasmed and came all around his dick.

Gajeel hit it again as he orgasmed shooting his seed into her then pulled out panting.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan soon came a sharp yelp left her lips and she panted her grip loosened.

Sting groaned and slammed into gee a few times before he orgasmed and released inside her soon pulling out.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie was too sore to even move. She angrily slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"You raped me you asshole!"

Gajeel nuzzled her biting her neck marking her as his mate while groping her ass cheeks roughly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan squeaked and she pushed him away a little "Get away from me.." She hissed out lowly.

Sting gave a small griwl when she slapped him but he waved it off and touched his cheek nothing saying anything though his satisfied smirk didnt waver.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried to get up.  
"I'm leaving!"

Gajeel growled and grabbed her.  
"You're not going anywhere. You're mine now."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan squeaked "Please! You already raped me. What do you want?!" She snapped pulling away from him.

Sting grabbed her wrist roughly "Im afraid I can't and wont let you do that." He purred in amusement.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie struggled in his arm growling at him.  
"Let me go!"

"I want you. You're mine forever."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan glared at him "I dont even know your name! And you dont know mine! So why dont you find someone you love and leave me alone!" 

Sting tightened his grip and stood up smirkinsmirk in and he ignored her words for a moment "Im never going to let you go." He hummed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie started to cry.  
"I don't wanna be with you! I wanna go back home to my world! I don't wanna stay here!"

Gajeel smirked at her poling her close against him as he nipped her ear.  
"I already found someone I love. It's you," he purred happily into her ear.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan cringed a little "You can't love me if you dont know me... Youre just horny as hell.." She muttered.

Sting pulled her closer "Thats too bad...I want you with me forever. So thats how its going to stay." He said wipping her tears away.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie pushed him away from her and she pulled the blankets over her falling asleep.

Gajeel looked at her and sighed.  
"I do love you. I fell in love with you at first sight. I knew you were the one for me."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan scowled and looked away from him "Whatever." She muttered and sat down and pulled her shirt on and her panties.

Sting watched her a bright smile of triumph on her face, and he sat down besides her and stretched pulling on his pants.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to sleep.

"And where do you think you're going?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
"Apparently no where but Im not going to sleep naked." She growled out.

Sting turned off the lights and laid besides her though he didnt go to sleep he stroked her hair a little grinning faintly.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie snuggled against him in her sleep.

Gajeel grinned laying down after putting his boxers on and waited for her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan soon laid down her back facing him and she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Sting blinked then pulled her closer and laid down closing his eyes before he dozed off.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Gajeel pulled her against him falling asleep.

The next morning Carrie woke up.

Gajeel woke up as well.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan was still asleep nuzzling her face into a pillow.

Sting had her held close to his chest as he slept, a soft snore leaving his lips.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie tried getting out of his arms to no avail.

Gajeel nuzzled her neck smelling her scent.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan tensed a little in her sleep and mumbled a little. 

Stings grip seemed to tightened faintly when ever she moved.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie got out of his arms trying to escape.

Gajeel rubbed her hips kissing her neck gently.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan's eyes snapped open and she tensed up and shivered a little.

Sting opened his eye when he felt her move "I do hope you're not trying to escape ~" He hummed out sitting up a little.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shook her head no.  
"I just need some clothes to wear since you're forcing me to stay here with you."

Gajeel made some more hickies on her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan moved away from him glancing at him an annoyed look on her face.

Sting nodded "Oh right. You did come here naked.." he said thoughtfully "You could just wear my clothes."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No I need girl clothes. Can you take me out to get some?"

Gajeel just smirked at her nuzzling her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan sighed faintly and looked away from him.

Sting sat up "I suppose." He hummed out ruffling his hair.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie put a blanket around her and got up and waited for him to get ready.

Gajeel looked at her.  
"You can still work at the library but you're gonna live here from now on ok?"

Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan sighed in annoyance "Whatever." She muttered.

Sting stood up and pulled on his shirt and pants and walked over tiwards the door.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie followed him.

Gajeel frowned at her and sighed.  
"Please be nice."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
"HOW?! I dont even know you. And we- you! Ugh!" She stood up and leaned on his desk frowning.

Sting walked to his kitchen picked up the keys to his house and took out a drink from his fridge.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie waited impatiently.

Gajeel sighed and frowned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan just glared at him and looked away.

Sting took his time a playful smirk on his lips and he opened the door.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie walked out of the house.

Gajeel looked at her.  
"Are you hungry?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan nodded slowly "Yeah.." 

Sting stood besides her his arms folded behind his head and he headed towards the nearest mall.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie continued to walk.  
"Doesn't your world have any cars or buses?"

Gajeel got up and made her some lunch.  
"Here you go babe."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
"Thank you...and dont call me that.." Jordan said simply closing hwr eyes.

Sting looked at her "Not a lot of them. We have trains though, but the mall isnt that far." He said.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed as they continued to walk. People were staring at her.

Gajeel frowned and gave her her food.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan sat down and continued to eat not looking at him.

Sting glared at them his eyes flashing dangerously.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie's bare feet were getting sore.

Gajeel sighed and waited for her to finish.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Once Jordan was done she stood up and placed her plate in the sink.

Sting soon picked her up and walked into the store and looked around.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie picked out pants skirts shorts socks knee socks thigh socks t shirts and long sleeved shirts and shoes. She wore thigh socks shorts a long sleeved shirt and ankle boots that day.

Gajeel washed her dishes and once he was done drying his hands off he looked at her. He hugged her really close to him kissing her lips softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan pushed him off frowning at him "Dont-.... just ..dont." She muttered.

Sting waited for her to get whst she wanted and pnce she did he paid for it. He looked at her.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him. She then looked away from him.  
"How do I look?"

Gajeel growled at her.  
"Listen I told you you're mine so that means I get to touch you whenever I want to. Got it?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan scowled "Like I said so many times! I dont know you! And you have no right to say 'Im yours'!!" She yelled.

"Cute." Sting hummed out without missing a beat, he smirked at her crossing his arms over his chest.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red at that.  
"You wanna fuck me later don't you?" she whispered to him.

"My name is Gajeel and we can get to know each other. What's your name my mate?" he asked her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan still glared at him for a long while before sighing "Its Jordan." She muttered.

Sting leaned closer "Of course I do~" He purred, amusement in his eyes.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But I don't wanna get raped again! I don't want your kids!" Carrie whispered.

Gajeel nodded and smirked holding her close to him.  
"You're really beautiful."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan blinked and flushed "..Thanks.." She said ruffling her hair.

Sting shrugged simply "I will not wait for your consent. But I promise I wont be too rough." He chuckled.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and got her new clothes walking out of the mall. She started to run with her bags of clothes.

Gajeel nodded and smirked kissing her all over her face then he started nipping her ear.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan flushed deeply tensing up even more and she bit her lower lip.

Sting followed her and effortlessly caught up with her he stood in front of her and chuckled "I dont even get a thank you for buying these things?" He asked taking the bag from her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"No because you raped me and you won't let me leave! Let me go!"

Gajeel looked at her.  
"Do you have to work at the library today?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan shook her head "Its closed today." She answered.

Sting sighed and shook his head and picked her u p as well "No can do.. you see mates last forever." He said.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed.  
"But you don't even love me. You just want me for my body."

Gajeel nodded.  
"Wanna come visit my guild today?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan sighed faintly "Alright." She said nodding.

Sting frowned a little "Im insulted that you think that but I do love you. It was love at first sight."  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed beet red at that.  
"Really? You do?"

Gajeel nodded as he got dressed and he gave her the rest of her clothes.  
"We'll get your stuff later and bring it to my place ok?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan got dressed and didnt say anything but she nodded simply.

Sting nodded "I wouldnt lie about that." He said smiling a little.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed a light pink.  
"But..........."

Gajeel looked at the door and sighed.

Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan was soon ready and looked at him expectedly. 

Sting looked at her "What?" He mused arching an eyebrow.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie shrugged and snuggled against him in his arms.

Gajeel left with her and held her hand in his as they walked to the guild.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan looked down her free hand shoved in her pocket.

Sting smiled and kissed her cheek and he took out his keys and opened his door walking inside.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and looked at him.  
"Y-you're hot and sexy!" she stuttered.

Gajeel made it to the guild and he went inside with her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan looked around tightening her grip on his hand a little. 

Sting laughed softly kissed her "Why thank you~" He hummed.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned into the kiss blushing.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my mate Jordan."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan flushed and glanced at him and looked at the others biting her lower lip.

Sting placed the bags down a devious smirk on his lips and he groped h er ass heading towards the living room.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned and squeaked blushing.

Gajeel kissed her deeply in front of everyone.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan tensed a little but she soon kissed him back her cheeks beet red.

Sting chuckled and nibbled on her bottom lip a little, he tossed his keys away and walked into his bed room.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed and denied him.

Gajeel showed her around the guild hall.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan looked around staying close to him.

Sting gave a small growl and once he was in the room he sat her on the bed giving her ass another tight squeeze.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie squeaked opening her mouth.

Gajeel looked at her.  
"Are you ok baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan nodded "I am not a fan of a large group of people.." She mumbled.

Sting smirked in triumph slipping his tongue in he explored every part of her mouth.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned as she gripped his shoulders.

Gajeel nodded.  
"Do you wanna go now baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan nodded "Mhm." She said looking at him. 

Stings hands roamed towards her skirt and he pulled away and soon attacked her neck with kisses and bites.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie moaned pushing him away from her.

Gajeel nodded and left with her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan followed him. 

Sting held her wrists and he left hickies all around her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed and shivered in pleasure.  
"Sting please stop!"

Gajeel took her hand and walked with her through town.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan ran her fingers through her hair looking at the sky.

Sting pAused and looked at her "Why?" He scowled a little.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Please not right now!" Carrie said crying.

"Where do you wanna go now baby?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
"Home." Jordan answered glancing at him.

Sting tilted his head "You were fine with it a few moments ago." He sat up frowning as he looked at her tears.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stopped crying.  
"No I wasn't! I don't want you raping me again!"

"You do know you're living with me from now on right?"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
"Obviously." Jordan sighed faintly shaking her head.

Sting sighed in distaste but he got off "Fine fine." He hummed a little. His arms still wrapped around her waist.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie sighed and nuzzled him.  
"Fine go ahead."

Gajeel kissed her hand and squeezed it tightly in his as they walked back to his place.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan looked ahead tapping hrr nail against her pocker a little.

Sting kissed her neck chuckling "I knew you'd come around soon ~" He purred in amusement.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed.  
"Yeah yeah whatever," she muttered.

Gajeel made it back to his house and went inside.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan went straight to the living room to sit down.

Sting chuckled and slipped his hand up her shirt pinching at her nipple while he continued to nip at her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered arching her back.

Gajeel sat down next to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan leaned back against the couch. 

Sting soon moved his position si he was above Carrie once more and he removed her shirt.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie blushed looking up at him.

Gajeel ate some iron.

Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan placed her cheek in the palm of her hand and shut her eyes but she didnt go to sleep.

Sting smirked even more and kissed her before he started to trail his lips downward slipping his hand into her panties.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back in delight as she shivered.

Gajeel pulled her into his lap and kissed the back of her neck.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan shivered and sighed faintly an annoyed look on her face but she didn't say anything. 

Sting started to rub her while he licked one nibble, his free hand pinching thr other.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.

Gajeel sighed and put her back onto the couch.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Mangled af  
Mangled af  
Jordan stared at the wall ruffling her hair.

Sting shoved one finger in while his thumb rubbed her clit. He switched sides.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie mewed arching her back.

Gajeel looked at the wall.


End file.
